


Go Ahead, Let Yourself In

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay disaster RK900????, Gen, M/M, Nines gets the key to Gavin's heart, RK900 is called Nines, nah not really, rated T only for the swearing, worried RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Nines was nothing if not persistent.





	Go Ahead, Let Yourself In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a writing pact! I'm amazed at how fast I got it done, and I'm well above what the goal was (i have no idea how). The prompt for it was "key".  
> Enjoy this little bit of fluff to start your summer!

It had been several months of Nines breaking into his fucking apartment that Gavin decided to finally do something about it. He’d tried telling Nines to fuck off, he’d added locks to the door, he’d done everything in his power to make his partner fuck off. No dice. Nines was nothing if not persistent.

So, Gavin had resigned himself to waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of his cats meowing at an intruder, or coming in to the kitchen in the morning to see Nines making him fucking breakfast. They’d actually gotten a lot of people assuming they were together, and if they knew about Nines making him breakfast and shit, it would probably be a lot harder to convince them otherwise.

The first time Nines had broken in, Gavin had drawn his gun and nearly shot the fucker’s brains out in his living room. That was before the RK900 turned on the lights and calmly explained that he wanted to make sure Gavin was doing alright. Gavin hadn’t been able to fall back asleep, so the pair of them sat in his living room and worked on a case. Gavin appreciated the concern, but didn’t appreciate having to replace the hinges on his door. He wasn’t really sure why Nines had come. After all, it wasn’t like he’d been horribly upset when he left work earlier.

The second time, Gavin had been just as alarmed, but some part of his mind thought that maybe it was Nines again. He didn’t draw his gun, and thankfully it  _ was _ just his partner. He was still pissed, though, and told Nines not to pull that shit ever again. To his credit, the next time Nines broke in, he was actually with Gavin. A very, very drunk Gavin who couldn’t even unlock his door. So Nines had sighed, leaned Gavin against the wall, and broken the lock open.

 

Gavin tried replacing his lock with a digital one, but that just made it easier since Nines didn’t have to physically break anything. He tried the digital lock and a physical one, he tried a chain on top of all of that. None of it worked. So Gavin finally decided to just make things simple for the both of them. 

Two days ago, he’d gotten another physical lock. He made a copy of his key, and he had it tucked into his jacket pocket. He was honestly a little nervous. Now Nines could just come in whenever the fuck he wanted. Well, he reasoned with himself, he already fucking did that. Now he was just getting permission. Which shouldn’t scare Gavin as much as it did. Their relationship had obviously grown a lot since they first met, but it still felt like something far too intimate for whatever weird friendship they had.

Gavin sighed. He was giving this way too much thought. He shook his head and turned the key over in his pocket, stepping outside. It was a crisp, clear day. Everything was going to be fine.

 

Nines sat idly at his desk. He knew he could get started without Gavin there, but he wanted to go over what they’d gotten done before starting for the day. This was the first time Gavin had been late to work in a while. Nines liked to think that he was slowly making changes in the Detective’s behavior for the betterment of his health. A small part of him was actually concerned for the Detective, but he pushed it away. There was nothing dangerous on Gavin’s route to work. He was fine, surely he simply slept in.

As another ten minutes ticked by, Nines started to get worried again. He hated how restless he got when Gavin wasn’t there. There was no logical reason to be worried, and yet it still happened. After getting to know the Detective better, he’d formed a strong desire to protect Gavin. To keep him safe. To make sure he was okay.

Nines was shaken out of his worry by the familiar sound of a tired detective. Immediately he stood up, causing Gavin’s gaze to snap to him as he approached.

“What, you miss me or something?” he joked. Nines snorted, but nonetheless responded with an honest,

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Gavin’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, uh, before we get to work, I got you something.”

He fished around in his pocket, finally pulling out a small silver key.

“This is for you,” he said roughly, handing it to Nines, “So you don’t keep breaking into my apartment.” Nines took the key, turning it over in his hands. He couldn’t keep a smile from playing across his face.

“Thank you, Gavin. This is very sweet.” he said. He watched as Gavin bit back a smile of his own.

“It’s not sweet. I just don’t want you breaking any more of my locks. Still try to avoid busting in during the middle of the night, okay?” he said as he sat down.

“I’ll try.” Nines said. He honestly would. Now that he felt he had permission to be in Gavin’s space, he wouldn’t feel the need to be so sneaky.

 

The first time Gavin came home and Nines was already there waiting on his couch, Gavin nearly shit himself. The second time, he was still alarmed, but it only took a moment for him to calm down and settle into a spot next to his partner on the couch. Even though Nines still found a way to scare him, Gavin was glad he’d given him a key.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
